


Lipstick and Lace

by penpenhooray



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doll Mitaka, Emperor Hux, Established Kylux, Feminization, Kylo is surprisingly gentle with Mitaka, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Not literally, Oral Sex, Panties, bodyguard kylo, but he looks really nice in a little black dress, dress up porn, lip stick blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpenhooray/pseuds/penpenhooray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the dawn of Emperor Brendol Hux, his enforcer and lover Kylo Ren made an unusual request: to be gifted lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka, to use as he wished. Despite his misgivings, Hux granted the request, though he assumed the worst. Mitaka had as well.</p><p>But Kylo Ren makes for a very different kind of master than anyone would have imagined, as Mitaka learned (much to his enjoyment), and as Hux will soon find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gunna say that I apologize for any boring smut (it's really not my forte). I saw two images from jakkutrashheap on tumblr:
> 
> http://jakkutrashheap.tumblr.com/post/146147113707/some-shit
> 
> http://jakkutrashheap.tumblr.com/post/145536786997/ren-dressing-up-hux
> 
> and my first thought was "I need this with Mikylux..."
> 
> So one week later, here I am! I hope you enjoy!

There were many beautiful sights in the galaxy under Emperor Hux’s rule, and Dopheld Mitaka had been to quite a few during his time as an officer in the Imperial Navy’s precursor, the First Order. But that had been before the Emperor took his throne. 

 

In the new rule, Mitaka had a new role in the Empire, as well as a new favorite place in the entire galaxy: the dressing room in his Master’s quarters. Though, dressing room would have been a slight misnomer, as there was far more luxuries in the lavish place than simple clothes and vanities. Such as the spacious bathtub Mitaka had spent the past hour, soaking in various oils to his heart’s content, leaving his skin velvety smooth. Now, wrapped in a white silk robe, he allowed himself to lounge on the settee, enjoying a glass of Corellian Syrah with a box of dark chocolates (a gift from Master after he returned for work off world).

 

Then again, Master preferred to call the former lieutenant by a different name.

 

“Phel.”

 

Mitaka, Phel, turned his attention from his red wine to the towering figure darkening the curtained doorway to his dressing room. Master had taken off his mask and outer robes, though his figure was no less imposing. If anything, Phel was surprised he hadn’t heard Master enter the quarters, or that it was already evening, as Master spent all day at the Emperor’s side. He must have been in the bath longer than he thought…

 

But what caught Phel’s attention the most was the large white garment box in his hands.

 

“I’ve brought some gifts for you, Phel.” Master commented dryly, taking a seat on the ottoman in the center of the dressing room, setting the box beside him, “Come here.”

 

To most, the command would have sounded gruff and cold, but Phel knew the difference between Master’s anger and his normal deep tones. That being said, Master’s voice always did make Phel tremble (though the sensation was getting more and more pleasant the more he felt it).

 

Phel rose slowly from the settee, setting the wine and chocolates aside.

 

“You will not be needing your robe.”

 

He smiled softly, not breaking eye contact with Master as he pulled at the knot holding together his dressing robe, allowing the white silk to slip off his shoulders and pool at his ankles. Despite the comfortable temperature of the room, he couldn’t help but gasp softly at being so exposed.

 

His steps were soft and graceful as he approached his waiting master, as the taller man opened the garment box, parting the light tissue paper inside.

 

A flash of red caught Phel’s attention, and his breath caught as he recognized the sight of elegant lace panties.

 

Master smirked, holding the bit of lingerie between his hands, “Well? They won’t put themselves on, Phel.” 

 

Blushing, Phel lifted his foot and stepping into the panties as Master held them out for him. Phel couldn’t restrain a shiver as Master’s hands traveled up his legs and thighs, dragging the panties up with them. The soft lace felt heavenly against his skin, and the deep crimson color…Master had never brought him colored panties before, he always said only naughty boys wear colored panties.

 

But as Master adjusted the way the crimson lace stretched over the creamy flesh of his bottom, he couldn’t help but love the way the color looked on him. Oh, and there was a lovely black satin bow on the waistband, nestled just above the swell of his pert behind. So pretty…

 

“Arms.”

 

The sound of Master’s voice caused Phel to turn his attention from his lovely panties, and stared in awe at the delicate bit of fabric in his master’s strong hands: the matching bralette, with the same crimson lace, and a little black satin bow in the middle of the band.

 

His arms raised of their own accord, and Master slipped the piece onto him. Phel let loose a contented sigh as the clasp was fastened, and he could feel the lace rub against his nipples  _ ever so slightly… _

 

“Go fetch your petticoats.” Master commanded before turning his attention back to the box of gifts he had brought.

 

Phel didn’t waste anytime in going to his closet and gathering his favorite petticoats, the fluffy white chiffon soft against his hands. They had been a previous gift from Master, after he had been very good for him.

 

“Phel, come here.” Master crooked a thick finger, beckoning him back to where Master had taken his seat on the ottoman. In his free hand hung a sleek black garter belt, its gold clasps dangling just enough to brush the floor.

 

“So many presents…” He couldn’t help but murmur as he stood before Master, eying the garter belt longingly. He had never had one of those before…Master was spoiling him.

 

Master smirked (and oh did that send shivers down Phel’s spine), wrapping the garter belt around his middle. “It’s a  _ very _ special day…”

 

The fabric hugged around his middle so snuggly as each of the eye hooks were fastened, and the tiny gold clasps were cold against his thigh.

 

Master took the petticoats from Phel’s hand, standing from the ottoman. Phel didn’t need to be told to raise his arms, though his eyes did flutter shut as he felt the soft rustle of the chiffon move down his body, the waistband fitting comfortably at the garter belt, and the lovely frills just barely touching the tops of his thighs (he knew the petticoats covered his bottom as long as he stood up straight— good boys stayed covered unless told so, that’s what Master said).

 

When he opened his eyes, Master was kneeling before him, reaching once more into the gift box and withdrawing a long pair of black stockings.

 

“Leg up.” Master murmured, and Phel wasted no time in lifting one foot to rest on Master’s knee, balancing himself as best he could.

 

The stocking glided effortlessly against his skin as Master pulled it up his leg, the black lace edging hugging his thigh at the midpoint. Phel sighed contently at the contrast of the dark fabric against his pale skin.

 

The sigh was quick to turn to a shallow gasp as Master pulled a pair of scarlet pumps from the box. They were nothing like the black Mary Janes Master usually had him wear, or the white kitten heels that were his favorite. The pumps were tall, with a steep arc from the platformed toe to the long stilettoed heel.

 

“Master, I—” His voice caught as Master lifted his stockinged foot, slipping it into the lovely pump.

 

Master looking up at him knowingly, “Perfect fit.” He smirked before setting the heeled foot on the floor, “Now the other one.”

 

It was a struggle, to balance in the stiletto, as Master pulled up the stocking and placed the matching pump on his other foot. Phel had to place his hands on Master’s shoulders as he worked, lest he topple over and ruin the lovely clothes Master had brought him.

 

“Careful, Phel…” Master cooed, running his hands up his thighs to smooth the stockings before setting his other foot on the ground, “Now lift the petticoats, I need to fasten the stockings to the belt.”

 

Phel blushed, gathering the white chiffon in his arms and exposing the crimson panties once more. He always loved the feel of Master’s strong hands against his skin, so strong and powerful, yet so precise and delicate as carefully fastened each of the golden clasps to the black lace edging, and adjusted each strap to hold the stockings taut to his thighs.

 

Only after Master stood, apparently satisfied with the stockings, that Phel allowed himself to drop the petticoats back into place, smothering the black garter belt and red panties with layers of white chiffon. Master smiled, “Almost done, Phel. I’ve got a new dress for you to wear…”

 

“You’re spoiling me, Master…” Phel breathed softly.

 

“Like I said,” Master replied, lifting the small black dress from where it rested in the box, “it is a very special day. Now, arms up.”

 

Phel quickly obeyed the order, lifting his arms above his head. Master gingerly slid the black satin down over his head and chest (and Phel couldn’t help but shiver as the satin rubbed against the lace bralette), before smoothing the short skirt over the petticoats.

 

He took only a brief moment to adjust the soft cap sleeve so they covered the bralette straps before moving to the corset back. Phel couldn’t help but watch over his shoulder, as Master adjusted the long red satin ribbon through the corset grommets, breath hitching as he tightened each lacing. It never failed to amuse Phel, just how well Master could form a beautiful bow from ribbon, as he did with the crimson ribbon at the bottom of the corset, letting the bow perch neatly atop the bustle of his dress.

 

“One last thing.”

 

Master circled around Phel slowly, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a small gold cylinder, though Phel’s eyes widened when Master uncapped it to reveal a stick of crimson lipstick. Master extended his empty hand, and Phel rested his chin into his master’s firm grasp, his lips opening with a soft  _ pop _ .

 

With Phel’s jaw cradled in his hand, Master touched the tip of the lipstick to the center of Phel’s bottom lip. The lipstick was velvety and cool against his lips as Master slowly moved it from side to side, taking his time in dragging the color from the center of his lip to the corners, before moving to carefully paint his cupid’s bow. He could only imagine what his lips looked like: voluptuous and enticing. At least, he hoped so.

 

“There.” Master nodded, releasing his jaw, “Absolutely beautiful.”

 

Phel couldn’t help but blush at Master’s compliment, and he couldn’t wait to admire himself in the dressing room mirror.

 

“Now, Phel.” Master spoke again, his voice low and smooth, “We’re going to have a guest tonight. He should be here any minute. I want you to stay in the dressing room until I call for you, understood?”

 

The blush on Phel’s cheeks burned bright red now. Master had never let him come out when company was over, whenever that may occur. In fact, Master usually only ever had one guest… Phel’s eyes widened, looking up at the taller man, “Master, it isn’t—”

 

The words were cut off as the door to Master’s chambers opened with a hiss, and Phel’s heart nearly stopped. There was only one person who could enter Master’s chambers unannounced—

 

“Ren?”

 

Master stepped back from Phel as the Emperor’s voice rang through the chambers. He gave Phel one last appreciative glance before exiting through the dressing room curtains, “My apologies, my Emperor, I didn’t mean to keep you waiting…”

 

It took several moments before Phel could muster the courage to spy on Master and the Emperor, and even longer to take the first few teetering steps in his new pumps. Oh, they were so high…he hoped he wouldn’t fall in them…Master would be so disappointed if he messed up how pretty he looked…

 

But he managed to walk the short distance to the dressing curtain, and he gingerly moved the fabric just enough so he could peek into the main room of Master’s chambers.

 

It was not the first time Phel had seen the Emperor in Master’s chambers, with Master being the Emperor’s right hand. And the Emperor had wasted no time in making himself at home: his white cape draped carefully over Master’s armchair, and the Emperor himself settled gracefully on the chaise lounge, his arm slung over the back. The golden diadem that usually rested on the Emperor’s brow was now in Master’s firm grasp, though it wasn’t long before the crown was dropped, forgotten, to the floor below.

 

It was not the first time Phel had seen Master kiss the Emperor, his large, strong hands cradling the Emperor’s cheeks as lips danced against each other. Kissing always happened at least once during the Emperor’s visit to Master, and Phel always loved watching them (secretly of course—Master always said it was rude to spy on private moments). Sometimes it wasn’t just kissing they did, sometimes they would go to Master’s room and do naughty things. It made him feel hot and tingly inside, watching his strong, muscular Master and the beautifully powerful Emperor… together…

 

Watching them was always a special treat.

 

Master slowly pulled away, teasing the Emperor’s lips with his teeth, “Bren, I have a surprise for you.”

 

The Emperor raised an eyebrow, running his hand through Master’s thick black waves, “Kylo, if you killed another senator…”

 

“No, those brainless senators will live another day.” Master chuckled, and Phel had to resist the urge to shiver at the deep timbre of man’s voice. “This is a very special surprise…”

 

And then Master looked up, and Phel knew he was looking directly at him. Did Master know he had been watching? Of course he knew, Master always knew. But he couldn’t dwell on that, as Master raised a single hand, and crooked his finger to beckon him to come.

 

Phel could feel his heart stop. Master wanted him to come out? In front of the Emperor?

 

But he couldn’t disappoint Master…

 

He carefully lifted a single red pump, taking a small step forward as he brushed the dressing room curtain aside. Two more shaky steps, and he was in complete view of both Master and the Emperor.

Master’s face was nearly beaming with satisfied pride, which only made Phel preen ever so slightly more as he cautiously continued his steps forward, trying his best to keep the rocking in his ankles to a minimum. The Emperor, on the other hand, watched Phel with no small amount of surprise.

 

“Is that Dopheld—?”

 

“It is.” Master answered the Emperor’s unfinished question, “But, when he’s all done up like this, he likes to go by Phel.” He smirked, looking back up to meet Phel’s eyes, “Isn’t that right?”

 

Phel nodded quickly, moving to stand before the two men. It made his skin break out in gooseflesh, standing before his wonderful Master, and the powerful Emperor. He tried his best not to fidget, gently smoothing his dress over his petticoats and making sure to stand up straight, lest he accidentally show the Emperor his panties.

 

“When you asked for the lieutenant, I must admit this was not what I thought you were doing with him.” The Emperor muttered, watching Phel closely.

 

Master shrugged, “It took a few months, but what can I say? The lieutenant was so eager to please, and once he…warmed up to his new role, he’s been nothing but a dream. Isn’t he beautiful, Bren?” Master murmured in the Emperor’s ear, just loud enough for Phel to hear.

 

The Emperor hummed, and Phel could feel his cheeks heat with blush as he could feel the Emperor’s green eyes travel over his body, appraising him. Master gestured for Phel to turn, and he did his best to do so as gracefully as he could, letting the Emperor get a good look at the red satin bow and corset at the back of the dress. By the time Phel was facing the Emperor again, his heart was racing in anticipation of the ruler’s judgment.

 

“Absolutely stunning.”

 

Master smiled at Phel, a gesture that always made his heart flutter, “Did you hear that, Phel? The Emperor thinks you’re stunning. What do you say?”

 

Phel ducked his head shyly, unable to look the Emperor in the eye with his cheeks as flushed as they were, “Thank you, your excellency…”

 

The Emperor looked to Master, smirking, “May I?” He gestured to Phel.

 

“Of course.” Master nodded, as if the Emperor needed permission for anything. “He is ours, after all.”

 

That was all the Emperor needed, as his extended hand beckoned Phel to approach him, crooking his finger in much the same was as Master did.

 

Phel was starting to get used to walking in the towering pumps, his ankles only rocking slightly as he moved to stand before the Emperor, the red satin pumps almost touching the pristine white of the Emperor’s boots.

 

The Emperor pat his knee lightly, “Why don’t you have a seat, Phel?”

 

It was all Phel could do to keep from ducking his face to look away from the Emperor, blushing as he lowered himself to sit on the ruler’s knee, careful to keep his petticoats from riding up.

Once Phel was perched as delicately as he could on the Emperor’s lap, the monarch moved his hand to rest on Phel’s stockinged thigh.

 

“My, what long legs you have, my dear…” He purred, as his hand traveled along the stocking until his fingers reached the lace edging. The feeling of the supreme ruler of the galaxy’s tender touch against his thigh as the Emperor toyed with the lace was nothing short of heavenly, and Phel’s eyes fluttered shut.

“Thank you…” He murmured softly.

 

The Emperor chuckled, and Phel opened his eyes to find the other man’s green eyes watching him intently, reaching to caress his cheek lightly, “You know, Phel, I was wondering if you could help me with a problem I seem to have.”

 

Phel blinked, worried about what might be troubling the monarch. “A problem?”

 

A smirk stretched across the Emperor’s pale lips, “Of course. You see, I’ve had quite the long day, and these boots are absolute murder on my aching feet. Could you be a  _ doll _ and help me take them off?”

 

He nodded quickly, “Yes, of course, your excellency!”

 

A chuckle answered him, “I trust you know how boots like these should be removed?”

 

Phel gave the Emperor his most confident smile, “Yes, your excellency.” And he did. Master often wore boots of a similar fashion, and Phel always loved to help remove them. He slowly moved to straddle one of the Emperor’s knees, then, as quickly as he could while maintaining his grace, he stood.

 

The Emperor wasted no time in lifting his booted foot for him, but  just before he reached to grasp the heel of the boot, he froze. He was so much taller in his pumps, he would have to bend over to remove the boot--but it was impossible for him to bend over without revealing his panties. And to the Emperor, no less. No, he couldn’t possibly--

 

“Well? I’m waiting...”

 

The cool voice of the Emperor sent shivers down Phel’s spine (not to mention make his panties fill just a bit tighter). Master may be mad at him for being naughty...but he couldn’t possibly deny the Emperor.

 

Phel bent, slowly, at the waist, reaching down to cradle the heel of the Emperor’s white boot in his hands. He could feel the cool air of the room hitting the tops of his thighs and the folds of his buttocks, making them break out in gooseflesh.

 

“Phel, you know how naughty it is to show people your panties.” Master’s voice sounded amused, though Phel didn’t dare to look back at Master and the Emperor.

 

He was about to stand up straight again when he felt the cool touch of the Emperor against his skin.

 

“Nonsense, Kylo…” The Emperor purred, running his hands up the bare skin of Phel’s thighs, pausing every so often to snap the taut straps of Phel’s garter against his thighs, “This is perfect…”

 

Phel’s breath hitched as the Emperor cupped his buttocks in his hands, his strong thumbs massaging him through the crimson lace. The hands spread his cheeks, causing Phel to outright gasp. The gasp petered out into a moan, however, as the Emperor began to press against his puckered hole with his thumbs, massaging the soft lace into the most intimate part of him.

 

“Oh…” Phel’s eyes fluttered, and he could feel himself getting hard in his panties. The Emperor’s hands felt so wonderful…

 

Master’s voice interrupted his blissful haze, “Phel, you should finish removing the Emperor’s boots.”

 

Phel quickly ducked his head, embarrassed at how distracted he had become by naughty thoughts. Trying his best to ignore the blissful ministrations of the Emperor, he carefully pulled the boot by the heel, slowly removing it and setting it gently on the floor. He gingerly maneuvered himself so that he was straddling the Emperor’s other leg.

 

But before he could reach down to grab the next boot, Phel could feel soft lips press against the soft swell of his behind, just below the lace of his panties, and he stilled, chancing a glance over his shoulder.

 

“So soft…” The Emperor’s voice was as smooth as Phel remembered, though there was a rough...something to his tone. Another kiss was pressed to his cheek, “And so firm...You are quite lovely, Phel.”

 

Phel blushed, both from the praise and from the Emperor’s caresses, “Thank you, your excellency…”

 

The Emperor chuckled, and Phel gasped as he felt teeth through the lace of his panties as the monarch bit into the flesh of his ass. The pain was sharp and fleeting, but the throbbing pleasure that remained...oh he was so naughty…

 

“Careful, Bren.” Master chuckled, leaning in and pressing a slow kiss to the side of the Emperor’s neck, “You don’t want to scare him.”

 

“I don’t think we need to worry about that.” The Emperor’s long, elegant fingers slid along the bottom of the garter belt over Phel’s hips until they reached the swell of his hardness, cupping *him through the red lace, “He’s so excited…”

 

Master’s strong hand soon touched Phel’s thigh, reaching up under the petticoats to join the Emperor’s grasp on his hardening cock, “My my, Phel, you are being quite naughty.” He smirked, “Why don’t you finish removing the Emperor’s boot, then we can decide just what to do with you.”

 

It was a miracle that Phel was able to remove the remaining boot without shaking, what with the hands up his petticoats, but he did it, standing straight once more in a vain attempt at modesty. Mercifully, the hands teasing him were removed, and Phel quickly sat back down, delicately, on the Emperor’s knees. “Is there anything else I can do for you, your excellency?”

 

“Oh, I think there are plenty of things you could do for me.” The Emperor smirked, his eyes roaming over Phel’s body.

 

Phel’s voice felt tight in his throat as he couldn’t help but imagine the Emperor being able to see  _ every inch _ of his body. And be thrilled by the prospect. 

 

“What can I help you with, my Emperor?” He breathed, heart pounding in his chest.

 

The Emperor took Phel’s hand, moving it slowly up his white trousers. Phel could feel the heat of the Emperor’s skin beneath the soft, and no doubt expensive, fabric; growing all the hotter as his hand reached the taller man’s groin. And though Phel might have imagined it, he could practically feel the Emperor’s hardness throb in the palm of his hand.

 

“I believe this is your doing.” The Emperor purred, his green eyes dark with lust.

 

Phel bit his lip, “I didn’t mean to…” he murmured.

 

The redhead chuckled, “Maybe not, but it would still be quite rude of you not to take care of it.”

 

Once again, Phel gingerly moved himself off of the Emperor’s knees, not to stand this time, but to kneel. Not an easy feat to accomplish gracefully in the towering pumps, so Phel couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride that his petticoats hadn’t been rumpled at all.

 

The Emperor parted his knees, allowing Phel to settle himself between the thighs of the powerful man, as he unfastened the golden buckle holding his belt in place. As the belt fell to the wayside, Phel could only watch, in morbid,  _ hungry _ fascination, as the Emperor, the most powerful man in the galaxy, undid his trousers and revealed the fully erect cock waiting for Phel.

 

As far as size was concerned, the Emperor was not as big as Master was, in length or girth; that being said, it was still a sight to behold. The tip was a lovely rosy red, and was already glistening with precum, just waiting for Phel.

 

The Emperor must have seen Phel’s longing gaze, as he chuckled, “Careful there, you might just mess with all that salivating.”

 

Phel, in a fleeting moment of boldness, pressed a slow kiss to the strip of exposed flesh just above the Emperor’s waistband. It was only when he withdrew from the heated skin, and saw the scarlet lip mark left behind on the Emperor’s hip that Phel remembered the lipstick Master had taken such great care to apply.

 

“Marking me, are you, Phel?” The Emperor smirked, running his hand through Phel’s dark curls. “Must be a habit you picked up from your Master.”

 

Blushing, Phel ducked his head, turning his attention back to the turgid member before him. Phel allowed himself a heavy sigh, his humid breath ghosting over the tender flesh (and the hot feeling in his belly only burned hotter as he watched the cock twitch and bob).

 

Tentatively, Phel traced the glistening tip with the tip of his tongue, savoring the salty taste of precum. When the gesture was answered with the Emperor’s content sigh, he continued with his ministration. He would circle the tip with his tongue before moving to lick the thick vein that ran along the underside of the Emperor’s hefty cock. Every so often, he’d tease the weeping slit at the monarch’s tip (and listen to the Emperor’s breath hitch when he did so).

 

A strong hand gripped the back of Phel’s neck, squeezing just enough to make him gasp.

 

“Best not to tease the Emperor, Phel.” Master growled softly, before the firm grip melted to a gentle caress, “You know what to do…”

 

Phel hummed contently, pressing his lips softly along the length of the shaft and leaving a trail of scarlet kisses. And only after pressing one last kiss to the throbbing, wet crown of the Emperor’s cock did Phel allow himself to take the head into his mouth.

 

The weight of the Emperor’s cock felt heavenly on Phel’s tongue, and he was quick to fill as much of his mouth with the sensation as possible. It was only as the tip began to press against Phel’s soft palate that he forced himself to stop, lest he gag and choke on the erect flesh. He allowed himself moment to savor the sensation of fullness, moaning softly around the Emperor’s cock, before dragging his lips back up the length. 

 

He shuddered at the red smears left behind by his lipstick as he pulled up off the thick cock, but he couldn’t allow himself to get distracted. This was for the Emperor’s pleasure, not his--no matter how hard he was getting in his panties.

 

He returned to his ministrations, bobbing his head up and down on whatever portion of the Emperor’s cock he could get into his mouth without gagging. Oh, how he wished Master had taught him how to properly swallow cock, he wouldn’t be embarrassing himself now.

 

“Pace yourself, Phel…” Master’s voice purred, his strong hand resting on the small of his back, just about the bow of his bustle, “Don’t forget to use your hands…”

 

Phel was quick to comply, wrapping one hand around the remainder of the Emperor’s cock to stroke it. His thumb smudged the red trail of kisses into a scarlet smear, but he couldn’t concern himself with that.

 

It took some work, to time his strokes with the gentle bobbing of his head, but he eventually found his rhythm. And, judging by the heavy pants and moans that rumbled in the Emperor’s chest, Phel’s efforts were not in vain. 

 

Long, tapered fingers tangled themselves in Phel’s hair, holding him tightly as the Emperor’s moans became more heady, more erratic.

 

Master spoke again, though the words weren’t directed at Phel, “He’s doing so well, isn’t he Bren?”

 

While not missing a beat of his steady rhythm, Phel allowed himself to steal a glance up at Master and the Emperor.

 

The Emperor’s face was hard to see, as the most powerful man in the galaxy had his head thrown back against the chaise lounge, the alabaster skin of his neck and jaw flushed with arousal. Master, on the other hand, had his face pressed to the side of the monarch’s neck, peppering the side of his throat with long, sensual kisses. Phel knew how those kisses felt: they never failed to make him feel light headed and fiery hot. 

 

“He’s perfect, isn’t he, Bren?” Master purred, pressing a kiss at the Emperor’s jaw.

 

The Emperor’s free hand was tangled in Master’s thick dark locks, holding Master firmly against his neck as his hips bucked against Phel’s mouth, “Ren…”

 

“That’s it, Bren.” Oh, how Phel loved the sound of Master’s voice when he talked like that: smooth and seductive. “I love the way you look when you fall apart like this. Go on, give him everything you have...”

 

The hand in Phel’s hair clenched its grasp nearly to the point of pain, and the sudden buck of the Emperor’s hips nearly had him gagging. Phel’s mouth was filled with the milky release of royal seed, the substance bitter and salty on his tongue. And Phel wasn’t about to allow a drop to escape his lips.

 

The Emperor’s chest heaved slightly as he caught his breath, light pants escaping his plush lips. The tight grip in Phel’s hair laxed until the Emperor’s fingers were gently carding through his dark curls.

 

“I didn’t know your hair was curly.” The Emperor murmured softly. “You always kept your hair slicked back.”

 

Phel nodded, slowly releasing the softening cock from his lips. Master had insisted on letting his hair grow out enough for its natural curls and waves to return.

 

Master smirked, “It’s such a shame that your lipstick is ruined, Phel.”

 

His lipstick...Phel didn’t need to look down at the flaccid cock in his hand to know that it was a mess of cum, saliva and scarlet lipstick, and chances were that his own mouth was more or less the same.

 

“Yes, it is quite a mess.” The Emperor replied, rubbing his thumb across Phel’s bottom lip, no doubt smearing more red across his lip and chin. Then, he smirked, “You know, before you make any more of a mess...we should get you out of that dress. After all, you wouldn’t want to ruin your lovely dress, would you?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's rather tame for smut (especially in this fandom), but I was focusing on the dressing up bits, as was the focus of the two inspiration images.
> 
> I also wanted to leave it so I could add more scenes with this particular AU. Maybe there are more scenes of Mitaka dressed up, maybe more of Hux and Kylo spoiling their pet, who knows. Let me know what you think


End file.
